Seven Years of Winter
by Sadistic Shroom
Summary: Spillow. Always Spillow, because there is never enough Spillow in the world. Spike is very... Spike-y, and Willow-y. Vampire-y goodness with broody, incharacter Angel and Buffy. Based on prompts from Livejournal. Summary in works, or you can make it up. Knock yourself out. I'm just here for my Spillow feels to be resolved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mia. What. Have. You. Done? **_

_**I know. I am so sorry. Willow wouldn't quit ****yelling at me, and Spike demanded I write this. I couldn't help myself. **_

_**Really though, if you are here because of that, just know, **_**Petri is still screaming at me, so she isn't done. **

**For those who stumbled on this ****by chance, this will not be frequently updated until I get a nice flow between all my stories. Deal? Sweet.**

1: First Kiss

It wasn't her fault. Not exactly.

In fact, Willow was almost completely done placing the blame on Xander for her lack of... kissed-ness.

It was kinda sad, really.

Granted, it was slightly more humiliating when Buffy was informing Willow of her latest smooch session with Angel.

Her cheeks would flare red, matching her hair. Buffy-Xander, Giles-Cordelia... Okay, she didn't exactly expect Cordelia Chase to notice, but that was beside the point.

Her best friends (and fellow Scooby in Giles' case) didn't notice!

Sure, they probably assumed, never mind Xander, she long ago accepted-despite her long time crush on him-that he was an idiot.

Willow was sad to say, the closest thing to a kiss she had ever gotten was when she almost drowned one summer and a lifeguard almost had to give her mouth to mouth.

Of course, not even _that_ happened, seeing as how she began coughing as soon as she was laid down.

Now, squished in an alleyway with a deranged and probably fledgling vampire cornering her, Willow was certain she was going to die.

Without having her first kiss.

Well... _darn_.

Sometimes Willow wished she could actually bring herself to curse.

The very least in her own thoughts, but even then, not even Xander cursed around her.

She was slightly amazed she even knew any curse words.

The vampire's grip tightened, and Willow, of all things, noted he looked somewhat like Ted Bundy.

It was a disturbing though in itself, considering he was vamped out, but when he was chasing her through the alley earlier, she did get a good glimpse of his human face.

_Vampires are hideous, _was her final conclusion on the matter.

She subconsciously knew if she managed to get out of this, it would forever remain the most disturbing experience of her life.

She could almost see the headlines, '**Girl killed by Ted Bundy look-alike**.'

Despite herself, Willow opened her mouth and began to babble at that point.

"You aren't by chance a necrophiliac by chance are you?"

At the incredulous expression directed towards her, Willow continued her babbling at an even faster pace, "I mean, I could understand if you where."

That didn't sound right.

"Not that I'm a necrophiliac. But you are a vampire-so would vampire, erm, you know, be considered necrophilia?"

He continued to stare at her, something akin to bewilderment on his face. Then his grip tightened and her oxygen intake was cut off.

She struggled, and despite herself, began to wonder where Buffy was.

_The Vampire_ _Slayer_ was nowhere to be found as her best friend was being strangled by a _vampire_.

Probably exchanging kiss-y face with Angel.

_Now, Willow, don't be bitter._

Willow was still stuck on her lack of kissable-ness when the fledgling was ripped away from her.

A Billy Idol lookalike stood before her, and it took every ounce of Willow's self control to not laugh. He staked the vampire with ease, '_tsk'ing_ when he looked down at her small form.

"What's a little girl like yourself soon out here all alone?" His accent was lovely, making his words more of a drawl than anything else, and despite his game face on, she couldn't help but note how attractive he was.

She felt incredible hypocritical.

She gulped, pressing her back as close to the wall as she could manage, before sputtering, "You won't get away with this! Buffy'll catch you one day!"

"The Slayer?" he asked, sounding slightly intrigued.

"No."

She almost laughed at how fake it sounded, and a nearly hysterical _did_ escape her when she realized how ridicules she must look.

The bleached blond vampire-she was opting to mentally call him Billy, purely for irony's sake of course, never mind her odd childhood crush-seemed to almost smile.

Almost.

Really, looking back, Willow would never be able to explai why the next series of events perplexed her so much.

Billy, or Blondie, whatever, she didn't even care at that point-bonked her over the head.

_Instead_ of eating her.

In a bizzare, morbid way, Willow was insulted.

_What, now I'm not good enough to bite?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: For my other lovlies not here for ths story-Petri and I are having difficulties. I want her to do this, and she wants to run off and live in Peru.**

**Everyone else-Willow may or may not become a vampire in this chapter. Or the next. I can't remember. **

**And as for Dru, I love her, and her crazy-speak (great fun that is) but really, she doesn't fit, so she won't make an appearance. An explanation will be probably given later. Also, I can do a mean insane Willow-if anyone wants that.**

Prompt 3: Numb

Upon waking, Willow realized two remarkably depressing things.

1) she was chained up (which really, was almost flattering in a way, making up for the fact Billy didn't seem to find her an appealing meal)

And 2) she was laying in a puddle.

A puddle. Not next to a puddle, or half in the puddle-technically she was half in the puddle, but it was her entire chest pushed against it, so she decided not to count it as she was wearing a white shirt, and that seemed sufficient enough to mope about for awhile.

That brought up another question entirely, why, in the name of heaven was she face down in a puddle?

Sure, she was kidnapped by a vampire Billy Idol and all, but she had assumed (obviously a mistake) that if he went through the trouble of staking another vampire and kidnapping her she might be worth, oh, maybe being put someplace dry?

It was when she heard the clearly intoxicated laughter bouncing off the walls did the full force of Willow's situation begin to set in. Xander-bless him-certainly wasn't going to be playing hero anytime soon, he would probably be to wrapped up in his crush on Buffy to notice, and Buffy with Angel.

Giles would probably note her absence, but would most likely assume illness or an impromptu vist from her parents.

Willow sighed. Alright, so Giles wouldn't think that, but Xander and Buffy probably would.

A day of Willow missing wasn't going to be the start of an apocalypse, at least to the Scoobies, but two days would certainly result in a house visit.

And she wouldn't be there, so then the group would snoop around and-oh who was she kidding. Willow was the only one who could actually locate information about demons (aside from Giles of course), Buffy was 'smash first, ask no questions later', while Xander was more along the lines of procrastinating until the point Willow finally got so nervous she did the research for him (which, in hindsight probably wasn't such a good idea...).

Willow had almost fully convinced herself she was going to die when the door opened.

It startled her for several reasons, one being she hadn't noticed a door in her quick glance around the nearly empty... room, the second being it was probably a hungry vampire looking forward to torchoring her for a few hours before finally offing her.

The annoying fact she wouldn't even have the pleasure of knowing she was murdered by Ted Bundy was a little too depressing. She was actually a bit morbidly fascinated how attached to the idea she had gotten.

It wasn't really that surprising when she saw the blond vampire looming over her did she spew the first thing she could think of, "A woodchuck only breathes ten times during hibernation."

He cocked his head to the side, his game face still plastered across his face-preventing Willow from determining what he looked like as a 'person'.

A chilling though flitted across her mind that maybe he couldn't change back because of his advanced age.

"You do that often?" he asked suddenly, ripping her back to the present.

Huh?

She tried her best not to look confused, instead opting to nod slowly.

He laughed, much to her bemusement.

His hand found its way to her head, rubbing her hair in an almost affectionate gesture-like one would a small child.

Willow, uncertain how to react, opted to remain silent, crossing her arms over her chest when she remembered it was most likely see through.

...

It seemed like hours, but Willow was pretty sure it couldn't had been more than a few minutes the vampire-who's name she had yet to learn, left her.

She had left the puddle, huddling in a corner, her head bowed and her bound wrists held to her chest, her knees pulled up.

In all honesty, she wasn't sure what to feel.

She was kidnapped by a vampire, one that was probably using her as bait (jokes on him, Buffy wasn't going to notice she was missing so soon), she was cold and wet, and in a ... basement? She thought it was a basement, anyway, though she wasn't particularly concerned since it didn't help in her 'escape plans', if she could even call it that. Really, it was more of wishful thinking that he (vampire Billy) would just let her go or Xander would burst through the doors with the Scoobies in tow-maybe even Angel.

She nearly screamed when the door flew open again, and the blond vampire was suddenly by her side. She scooted away as much as possible, fear flooding her. He smirked at her, showing his teeth.

She couldn't decide if she was relieved that he had a human face or was upset because he was so attractive.

"Name's Spike. Best you get used to it, Red."

Red.

That was new.

She didn't have much time to dwell on her new nickname, because then his hands where tilting her head, his teeth buried in her neck.

It didn't hurt, not like she had always assumed it would-like her nightmares suggested.

The feel of her blood slowly leaving her body was strange, but not unbearable, if anything, she just felt tired.

Her head slowly begun to feel heavy, and her arms fell limp at her side-she hadn't realised she was pushing him until that moment.

Her head lolled, her consciousness slipping away.

Then, something warm was trickling at her lips. A yucky taste, wrong. Willow tried to spit it out, but started to choke when more rolled down her throat. Part of her screamed not to drink, to simply drown.

Before she could act on the thought, her world went black, and Willow felt numb.


End file.
